Danny Phantom: Wraith
"Wraith vs. Phantom" - Season 1 slogan Danny Phantom: Wraith is a sequel to Danny Phantom. The series features a new character named Rick Mercer. The series takes place 5 months after Phantom Planet. Plot The first season of the series will center around Richard "Rick" Mercer, a homeless orphan, former juvenile delinquent and a freshmen at Casper High. While a 15 year old Danny Phantom is now a living legend among the people in the world and became the protector of both Earth and the Ghost Zone. While having a normal live at school, much like Danny Rick himself is a half-ghost who was framed for murder, but he uses his powers for crime to save his dying brother Cody as he dosen't have enough money to keep him healthy. While Danny seeks to find out truth in Rick's involment in the death of Amity Park's district attorrney Cast 'Main Cast' Benjamin Diskin - Rick Mercer/Wraith David Kaufman - Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom Krista Swan - Danielle/Dani Phantom Benedict Cumberbatch - Rex Mathew St. Patrick - Skulker Tara Strong - Ember McLain, Cody Mercer, Penelope Spectra, Star, Cree Summer Francks - Valerie Gray Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton/Jazz Spector Grey Delisle - Sam Manson, Caroline McLain Kath Soucie - Maddie Fenton, Rachel Dawson Janice Kawaye - Diane Kiyoko Jason Momoa - Spike Laura Bailey - Raptor Will Friedle - Greg Osbourne Corey Burton - Umbrus/Anton Roarke Keith David - Abraham "Abe" Stone Phil Lamarr - Dwayne Loomis Wendie Malick - Ater Rob Paulsen - Jack Fenton, Nicolai Technus, The Box Ghost David Hurwitz - Logan Mercer Christopher Judge - Clockwork Bob Joles - Frostbite Cillian Murphy - Sitic Linda Young - David Palmer (Age 10) Christopher Ayres - David Palmer (Age 14) Frank Welker - Frost, Aelurus Gary Sturgis - Roy Stone Paul Dobson - Marcus Kraven Eric Roberts - Dan Phantom Billy Zane - Ash Dark Additional Cast Jon Cryer - Freakshow Michael Dorn - Fright Knight Dave Boat - Vortex Rickey D'Shon Collins - Tucker Foley Jason Marsden - Dash Baxter Dante Basco - Kwan Maria Canals Barrera - Paulina Sanchez Sala Baker- Titan Manu Bennett - Naros (More to come) Trivia *Danny's role as the protagonist has often been shared from season to season. He served as the antagonist hero in season 1, while he later takes back his role as the protagonist for second, third, fourth, eighth, ninth and tenth seasons of the show with Dani being deuteragonist of the second season and the tritagonist of the fourth, eighth, ninth and tenth seasons with Rick being the tritagonist for the second and third and fourth seasons and the deuteragonist of the sixth, ninth and tenth seasons. Rick served as the protagonist for the first and fifth seasons, with Danny serving as the deuteragonist and Abe as the Tritagonist in season 1, while Dani filled that role in seasons 5 and 10. Dani later served as the protagonist in season 6, with Danny as the deuteragonist and Rick the tritagonist. Jazz served as the deutagonist of the third season, but later became the protagonist of season 7 with Danny serving as the deuteragonist and Rick the Tritagonist. *The story is inspired by Devil May Cry 4, Tekken 4 and Prototype 2. As it involves a conflict between the old hero and the new hero. *Unlike the original series, the sequel offers a darker story as well as more intense action (similar to Dragon Ball Z). *Wulf, Dani, Ember, Skullker, Johnny 13, Kitty, Valerie and Frostbite reappear in the series as main characters and members of team Phantom. *This series will be significantly longer and will have a high emphasis on character development. *The music is composed of songs and vocals done by Rock Bands. *Unlike the first series, the sequel will have an arc base storyline, with the main villians of those arcs winning the most battles, so the heroes could win at the end of the series. Episodes List of Danny Phantom: Wraith episodes Theatrical films These movies will be released in theaters. These films are usaully set between or durring seasons. #Danny Phantom: Wraith: Return of the Ultimate Enemy #Danny Phantom: Wraith: Rage of Stone #Danny Phantom Wraith: Son of Rex #Danny Phantom: Wraith: Dan Dark #Danny Phantom: Wraith: Naros Unleashed. #Danny Phantom: Wraith: Battle between three worlds (Fairly Odd Parents and T.U.F.F. Puppy crossover) #Danny Phantom: Wraith: Titan's Awakening Sequel Main Article: Danny Phantom: Afterlife Category:Spin-Offs